


Yule Ball Confessions

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Series: Short Stories [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: Prompt: Draco tells Theo about his crush on Hermione for the first time.“Oh Salazar,” Draco snarled as he swiped another drink from the Yule Ball’s refreshment table.“You alright love?” Theo chuckled at his elbow. “You look like you found a pickled hinkypunk in your punch.“I almost wish I had,” Draco muttered, chugging the entire glass down and reaching for another.Theo turned to him slowly. “Seriously, what’s up? You’re not normally so morose.”He sighed. “It’s nothing.”A moment later, the room fell silent as Granger entered on the arm of Krum. Theo watched her and swallowed thickly.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Series: Short Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Yule Ball Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one that's been on Tumblr for yonks and I forgot to share it here. Since I get almost no traffic on Tumblr, I figured I'd be better off sharing it on here. Hope you enjoy.

“Oh Salazar,” Draco snarled as he swiped another drink from the Yule Ball’s refreshment table. 

“You alright love?” Theo chuckled at his elbow. “You look like you found a pickled hinkypunk in your punch. 

“I almost wish I had,” Draco muttered, chugging the entire glass down and reaching for another. 

Theo turned to him slowly. “Seriously, what’s up? You’re not normally so morose.”

He sighed. “It’s nothing.”

A moment later, the room fell silent as Granger entered on the arm of Krum. Theo watched her and swallowed thickly. 

Granger looked like a vision. A veela couldn’t have been more appealing than Hermione was in that moment, with her remarkably tamed curls falling down her back in sumptuous waves that begged to be touched and scrunched deliciously, and the peace-rose pink gossamer of her dress floating ethereally at her hips. Fuck, the way she went in at the waist, that glorious sweep that demanded the touch of a man to steady and hold as he waltzed her round the room… And clumsy old Krum was the one who’d get to do it? Despicable!

Theo’s face flushed and he turned to murmur something characteristically droll to Draco, only to find that he had vanished completely. 

For the next half an hour, there was no sign of Draco. 

Pansy, looking put out and disappointed, flounced over to Blaise and dragged him onto the floor, and after another glass of punch, Theo exited the ballroom altogether, only to find Draco sitting on the Grand Staircase with a glass dangling from his fingertips. With his tie undone and his collar open, his hair dishevelled, he looked deliciously debauched, but Theo didn’t miss the sadness in his silver eyes. 

Settling himself down beside him, Theo nuzzled at his cheek and down his neck. “What’s going on, love?” he whispered in Draco’s ear. 

“You’ll hate me for it,” he whispered in a voice that made Theo’s heart crack. 

“I could never hate you, Draco. Never. Talk to me,” he said, snatching up his best friend’s hand. “I promise. Whatever it is.”

“That’s just it,” Draco growled, but he didn’t snatch his hand away from Theo’s. “You’re too trusting. Too good.”

“It’s Granger, isn’t it?” Theo chuckled a minute later. He’d suspected it for a long time, but the winded look on Draco’s face as he’d seen her enter with Krum had confirmed it for him. 

Draco didn’t deny it. He bowed his noble head and Theo felt his heart lurch sideways in his head. 

“I always want too much,” Draco hissed. “I want the world and I don’t deserve any of it.”

“You deserve everything good,” Theo whispered. “Granger too. It’s alright, Draco,” he said, picking up his clenched fist and kissing his knuckles over and over until his white fingers finally unclenched. “You want to know a secret?” 

Draco looked askance at him and scowled. 

Theo had to laugh. “Don’t look so serious all the time,” he said, kissing him on the tip of his nose and making him scowl all over again, which only made Theo laugh harder. When he’d recovered, Theo leaned in close and said conspiratorially, “I think she’s gorgeous too.”

“She’d never look twice at a Slytherin,” Draco groaned, draining his glass in one. “Let alone you or me.”

“Speak for yourself,” Theo said. “I’ll have you know she did look twice at me in Arithmancy yesterday.”

“Only because you got the same score as she did,” Draco scoffed. “She must have been outraged.”

Theo shrugged. “It’s a start…”

“Always the optimist, aren’t you?” Draco said, no sting his voice. 

“One of us has to be,” he said with dark humour. “C’mere.” And with that, he took Draco’s jaw with the lightest of touches and turned his face until he could crush a kiss against his sneering, bittersweet lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Come find me on Tumblr and leave me a prompt if you like - [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com)


End file.
